Dark Little Secret
by Innocent Freak
Summary: They ask him a lot of questions but he never answers them. If he answers, he would reveal his dark little secret.
1. Prologue

**Dark Little Secret**

**Prologue**

**Warning: Ideologically sensitive material ahead.**

They asked him a lot of questions which he never answered even though he had an answer to all of them.

They asked him, why he never smiled. They didn't know he did, everyday, when he headed to _that_ room. With each step, the smile would get wider and wider. And once he was inside it, there was nothing that could take that smile away from his lips. Nothing.

They asked him, why he never showed any emotions. They didn't know how his heart went through so many of them everyday but they only grazed his face when he had entered _that_ room. The room where she lay inside the translucent box he had constructed with his _kidou. _They didn't know how wide he smiled, how tears threatened to well in his eyes, at the sight of her fuller cheeks, pinker lips and her pale skin with its returning hue.

They asked him why he never married again. They didn't know his wife was still with him and he could never fall in love with another woman. Never.

They asked him, why he was still celibate, even though 50 years had passed? Didn't he feel anything towards Rukia, seeing how much she resembled the love of his life? They didn't know how his wife's tight sheathe enveloped him every night as he reached the peaks of ecstasy. With her life returning, she became more and more irresistible by every passing day. Why should he be attracted to someone who resembled his love only in physical sense when he could make love to his beloved every night?

They asked him what he did on his holidays and why he never enjoyed himself with relatives and friends. They didn't know how everyday he knelt beside _that _box and concentrated all his strength to pull back those shreds of _reishi _and bring her back to life. He had been doing this for 49 years now and now when the results had started to show in such splendor, he was spending even more time than before.

They asked him why he never shared his grief with others. Why he never opened up and bare his heart to anyone, not a single person. They didn't know if he did, they would realize what he was up to. How his heart was brimming with satisfaction, elation and delight and just how easy it was to scream it to the world. To tell them, how happy he was. To tell them how his life would finally return.

But he was patient.

They asked him a lot of questions which he never answered, even though he had an answer to them all. He couldn't answer them, at least not now or he would end up revealing his dark little secret.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: To those who picked up only on the necrophilia part : The main subject of the story is Byakuya bringing Hisana back to life. Necrophilia part was just added to show how Byakuya lost every bit of his control when he was around her.**

Maya Kishimoto turned again in her hospital bed. Her breathing was even more ragged than before and the paleness of her skin put the white sheets of her bed to shame. Every position she lied in felt uncomfortable and with every intake of breath, her lungs convulsed painfully.

She had always been weak – in terms of physical sense, that is. Ever since she was born, she had less energy than others and as time passed, her energy had kept decreasing even further.

The fact that her disease – catching frequency was almost same as everyone else her age made her wonder if what she was suffering from was even physical.

_It feels like someone's eating my very soul away. _She thought mournfully as another spasm shook her body.

Little did she know how true her thinking was.

* * *

A pale woman was stood at the door, watching her mother convulsing and writhing in suffering. Her heart wrenched to see what fate had given her in return of all those charities, sacrifices and her overall kind demeanor. She had always heard her mother say, "Good deeds fetch you good karma."

_So if good karma doesn't even have the strength to give you an easy death, why on earth do we need it?_ She thought contemptuously.

Ever since her adoption, her mother had always taken care of her with utmost sincerity, dedication and love. She had never made her feel like she was an adopted child.

Later in life, she learnt her mother wasn't capable of giving birth – she was fertile, yes but the amount of strength it takes to nurture a baby inside the womb wasn't in her. She could only imagine how much the fact must have pained the poor woman who now lay on the bed in front of her.

She sighed and silently prayed to her god to end her mother's suffering. It was too much for any individual to bear.

She was still lost in her own thoughts when her mother's voice finally forced her out of them.

"Yuuki..?" she said in a painfully broken voice.

Yuuki didn't force her tears back and let them fall down her face freely. She moved forward and sat on the chair next to the bed. She took her mother's hand in her own and bent down to softly kiss it.

"Mother," she whispered and sat up to examine Maya's face. She looked much older and weaker than anyone her age was supposed to.

_Anyone would have deemed her as a seventy year old rather than fifty. _She thought as she noticed how wrinkled her skin had become.

"I think it's time for me to leave you, Yuuki," Maya said as her body shook again. Something about the way her body was acting seemed absurd, unacceptable even. She had appointed the best of the best doctors to treat her but none of them was able to figure out her illness. In fact, they pressed that her body had contracted no deadly illness and the reports showed nothing was wrong with her except fatigue, lethargy! It was too ridiculous a notion to believe in but Yuuki didn't have any other choice. She sighed as more tears made their way out of her eyes and said sobbingly, "I love you, mother! Don't leave me!"

Maya gave her a small smile and quietly said, "Love you too," before her body started to shake even more violently than it had ever before. Yuuki ran out in search of the doctor but when she returned, it was too late. Her mother was gone to a world where Yuuki would never get to meet her.

* * *

Byakuya forced every bit of the power he had and muttered the final words of his _kidou _incantation_. _

"And you who had left us amidst the storm

Under rain and heavy wind

I call out to you

Return to where you belong

_Okiro_!"

His own body shook violently but even through his bodily tremor, he saw Hisana shake as well – not as violently as him though, and a strange glowing aura around her.

Everything around him seemed as if it was about to break into pieces and he closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate but all of a sudden the shaking stopped. There was nothing but utter stillness and silence about him, only disturbed by his ragged breathing.

_Did I go wrong somewhere?_

He forced his body to stand up and looked at the body that lay inside the translucent box.

_Hisana….._

She was still and silent and Byakuya was convinced that the whole procedure he had been following for all these years was for nothing. He sighed and wondered how much pain he must have inflicted on his wife's poor soul – her body had started showing so many signs of being near alive – and cursed himself. He cursed his recklessness. He cursed his apparent carelessness. He cursed his desire to see her again. Why hadn't he simply left her poor soul in peace?

Even through all the mental torture he was subjecting himself to, he still wanted to see her again. See her smile and call his name.

He shook his head when he felt tears forming in his eyes. Angry and sad tears that were an evidence enough of his crime. He looked at her face with a sad expression – she still looked so beautiful, so divine. He was still appreciating her beauty until her eyes snapped open with such suddenness, that it momentarily scared the usually stoic Captain.

* * *

As another tremor shook her body, Maya closed her eyes and prayed to her God to free her and let her die, the want to die had never been this intense before. She tightly shut her eyes in hopes of finally reaching the other side.

The shaking stopped to a sudden stillness and when she tried to open her eyes, she found that she couldn't even feel them. Everything was dark and silent - insufferable. She tried to find her voice to break the frightening silence and cry for help but found that she had lost it. In fact she had lost everything! She couldn't feel anything – her whole body was so numb that she wondered if it was even there. She was alone with her thoughts in a place where she would have never wanted to be. The excruciating pain that she was writhing under before felt more welcome than her present state.

She felt nothing. She could do nothing. She was nothing. The realization was killing her in so many ways!

Several moments passed, each moment - a century.

She was about to give in to this world of utter silence and darkness but suddenly she felt as if she was being pulled.

She thanked every God she could think of because at least she was feeling something!

The pulling sensation didn't end for a few minutes (or so she thought) and then there was brightness. Her transition from utter darkness to such painfully bright light was blinding her but the sensation of light was welcome. So very welcome! She felt life returning to her limbs and tried to move her fingers. They moved! Then she tried moving her neck. It moved too! She blinked once. Twice. She felt happy.

She realized she was lying on her back and her eyes finally started to send her images of what was around her. In her line of site was a high wooden roof, exquisitely designed. Then she examined where she lay and figured it was a translucent coffin.

_So very beautiful._ She thought, mesmerized by how unique its texture was. The slight pain and soreness in her body, though slightly unpleasant, felt much better than the agony she was feeling on her hospital bed. For a moment, she thought she had finally reached heaven.

She turned her neck to the right and a man, no an angel came in her view and she was more than sure that she had finally reached heaven.

The angel, dressed in a simple yet royal _yukata, _ in front of her was beautiful with his pale skin strongly in contrast with his long raven hair. He was looking at her with so much emotion in those beautiful gray eyes that it melted her.

"Hisana?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

When she didn't respond, he asked again, this time in a low yet audible voice, "Hisana?"

The majestic baritone of his voice was like music to her ears but she still didn't understand why he was uttering "Hisana" again and again. Hisana wasn't what she was supposed to be called.

When she still didn't respond, he asked yet again in a louder voice, "Hisana, do you hear me?"

She finally found her voice and said, "Is this heaven and you my angel who's going to carry me to my abode? And pardon me sir, I don't know who Hisana is."

Byakuya raised a slender eyebrow as Hisana tried to sit up, pain evident in his eyes.

"You're weak," he said. "Don't force yourself."

The woman smiled as she said, " Then are you going to carry me, sir?"

When Byakuya said nothing in response, tears filled her eyes.

"So, this isn't heaven? Am I going to hell? Or am I going back to feeling nothing? Why?"

Byakua took both her hands in his own and said, " You are Hisana. And you're not going anywhere, love," he added as he lovingly kissed both her palms.

He wrapped an arm around her small, now trembling frame and helped her out of the box.

She shut her eyes in disbelief and said, "I'm not your wife! I can't be your wife! I am an old woman with a grown daughter and you look like you're not even thirty! What kind of game are you playing?" She huffed a sigh and went on, "And I'm not Hisana. My name is Maya Kishimoto!"

Byakuya sighed again. He knew this was going to happen so said nothing for a few moments. His heart was celebrating her return but at the same time mourning the fact that she couldn't even remember him.

In the meanwhile Maya - now Hisana, who was seething in Byakuya's arms, started examining her body – which somehow seemed different to her. She brought up her hand in front of her face and immediately noted how firm her skin looked. She clenched and unclenched her fist and wondered what had brought the change. She looked down at her feet and found she was naked – her body looked so different! But the fact that she was naked in a man's arms made her flush.

The pain had ended though and she was feeling a lot better than she had ever felt in life.

But she did feel weak and all she wanted to do was go back to lying on her back again but something didn't feel right. Anything didn't feel right! She felt confused, devastated.

_What's happening?_

She looked up at the man who was holding her and saw that he was looking at her with a concerned expression_._

He smiled gently and caressed her left cheek as he said, "You're as beautiful as ever, Hisana."

"I am not Hisana!" she cried, a deep blush tingeing on her cheeks.

"Yes, you are. You've just forgotten about it but your name is Hisana Kuchiki and you are my wife, Byakuya Kuchiki's wife," he said with utmost finality and possessiveness before continuing, "Stay here for a while. You can sit on the _futon _there if you wish. I'll bring you something to eat and wear," he added.

And he left. She didn't know what to do so she just sat where she was told to, wondering what on earth was happening. She couldn't help the tears that started to trickle down her face as she looked at Byakuya's retreating back. She moved her hands about her frame, noticing the firmness of every curve and dip of her body. It felt so different, so foreign to her that she wondered if it was even her own.

_Just what is happening._ She asked herself again as she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to sob.

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update but it wasn't intentional. I was not(and I'm still not) satisfied with what I had written and felt that it's rushed. But I finally decided to post it so please do tell me in your review if you think it is worth continuing or not. Thanks!  
**

Her naked and alive form was still tormenting his mind, her beautiful voice still resonating in his ears. All he wanted to do was be with her and try to make the process of remembrance a bit faster but there shouldn't be any strain on her fragile mind. He would never know how frustrated and confused she must be.

So when he entered _that_ room and was greeted by her sleeping form, he wasn't surprised – the only thing that mattered right now was that she was breathing, she was with him. He slowly walked towards her and dropped the _kimono _on her body – Now that she was alive, being naked wasn't something she'd prefer. He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead before resuming his staring. She looked so alive, so irresistible that all he wanted to do was make her moan his name as they made sweet love to each other but no, not now. It wasn't the right time, she still didn't understand what was going on and he was going to be patient. He had to be patient.

-x-

She was sure it had all been nothing but a very strange dream. The end of pain, transition to absolute darkness, reaching a place that seemed like heaven, a beautiful man who called her his wife. She knew everything would end and she'd wake in her hospital bed only to realize her pain hadn't ended just yet but when her eyes opened to see the same man again, she threw her arms up in frustration and cried, "What is going on?!" Tears of confusion welled in her eyes.

"Is this real? Oh god! What is this?" she gasped.

Byakuya wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms but he was afraid it would scare her away so he sat quietly for a moment, waiting for her mourning to cease. Finally when it did, he took her hand in his own and said, "It's real. All of it. I know it must be tough for you to understand but I don't blame you. It will be fine, just give me a chance, okay?"

She nodded in response. The loving expression on his face was strangely familiar and her body and mind relaxed of their own accord in response to it.

She let him take her in her arms and rub her back like one would do to a child. She sobbed for a few moments and decided to brace herself up. She couldn't give in now.

Seeing she had stopped weeping, Byakuya told her to wear the _kimono_ which was lying near her and she complied. Then she ate the food Byakuya had kept for her – she was stunned to see how hungry she was! Byakuya sat with her all the while she ate and stood up only when she was done. He put the plates aside and sat with her on the _futon._ He was about to speak something but she interrupted.

"Please explain me what's happening."

He drew in a deep breath and began.

"You are Hisana Kuchiki, my wife."

"And who are you?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of 6th squad. I'll explain you about squads and clans later. Right now, we'll focus on you."

"You were a mortal until now – Now, your body is dead and this is your soul."

The mention of 'body' brought a memory back to her head and she said, "Can I have a mirror, please?"

Byakuya waved his hand towards the wall on her right of the room.

"The mirror is there. If you wish to see yourself, you can."

Hisana got up and walked towards the mirror. She gasped when her suspicions were confirmed.

In the mirror a pale and slim woman stood. She herself used to be pale and slender but the woman staring at her from the mirror was so thin! Everything else about her body was different. Her green eyes were now a deep shade of blue and her brown hair was as black as the night itself! Her round face had been replaced by a long, oval shaped one with high cheekbones and a a delicate jaw line. The face was strangely familiar, as if from a long lost memory which she couldn't put a finger on.

_Déjà vu._

The woman staring back at her was extremely beautiful but she wasn't her. She wasn't how she remembered herself to be.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest but she shook her head and came back to Byakuya.

"Why has my body changed?"

"This is your real body. The one that you inhabited in the world of the living was just alive for the time you hadn't departed to come here."

"But how and when did I become your wife?"

Byakuya's jaw tensed. He wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't since her mind was not ready for all the facts and theories being thrown at her face.

"You'll remember….eventually. Right now, just keep it limited to the fact that you have died and come here. You are my wife but you've forgotten it."

She was about to form an argument but couldn't. Everything was so confusing, so mixed up. She nodded her understanding to apparently pacify him, he looked so concerned!

"So if you're really my husband and I'm your wife, as you say, does this mean that we are in your house right now?"

"Yes, we're in _our _house."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes and then he told her to lie down and sleep.

-x-

She didn't wake up for four days but when she did, she screamed so hard that all Byakuya could do was thank the sound proof walls of the room. She kept screaming and finally gave up when her strength was lost. All the time Byakuya was holding her, rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her. Tears were spilling from her eyes in multiple streams and her body was trembling. She fell on her back and said in a trembling voice, "Pain….it's paining.."

"Where?"

"Everywhere! My whole…whole -"

She sniffed deeply, "Whole body, Byakuya - sama."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the sound of 'Byakuya-sama' and he whispered, "Hisana…you remember?"

She responded with a scream and fell back to oblivion. Byakuya knelt beside her and shook her to wake her up but his attempts were in vain. Hisana was too deep in sleep for consciousness to reach her.

The next morning, she woke up trembling but felt much better than the last time. So many memories were attacking her at once that she couldn't hold to conciousness lest all her energy might be drained in the process.

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and then looked about the room. Byakuya wasn't around so she got up and started to walk around the room, calming her mind and heart.

She stopped in front of the mirror and smiled weakly, she remembered this face, this body and suddenly started to wonder what made her forget it. Bits of memories were scattered around and she couldn't form anything relevant with them – weakness, a white walled room, pain, darkness, tears, laughter, screaming and some names – Byakuya, Hisana, Yuuki, Maya, Koichi….the only two she could put a face to were Hisana and Byakuya but the rest…they were a blur of a memory so far away that it could never be reached.

"Where's Byakuya-sama when I need him?" She huffed.

She remembered she was dying and she had asked Byakuya-sama for a favor.

_What was the favor again?_

She pressurised her brain to remember and finally it came back to her – Her sister. She had asked him to look for her sister because she had thought she'd die but she was alive and well. And she felt as if she had been sleeping forever.

She started examining her surroundings for the keen observer she was – the room seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She could relate it to a vague dream of some kind but wasn't sure. The cream coloured walls that surrounded the moderately sized room had a soft pink hue and some intricate designs etched to them. The floor was wooden and smooth, just how Byakuya liked it.

She looked up and gasped – the roof was beautiful with sophisticated designs of cherry blossom trees painted on it. She had always loved cherry blossoms and this was just wonderful. She inwardly laughed at how hard she had to think to remember about her abandoned sister but her love for cherry blossoms was quick to strike her mind.

She started to move around the room in search for a door but couldn't find one. The room didn't have a door!

_How strange._

But before she could continue with her ministrations, she felt a strong, familiar reiatsu. The reiatsu belonged to _him._ She felt it wash over her senses, refreshing her chaotic mind. She just stood there and breathed in it, felt it coursing through and around her as if it had been a century since she last felt it.

A glowing cavity suddenly appeared in the wall in front of her and through it entered Byakuya.

"I see you're awake."

"Byakuya-sama!"

His eyes widened at the sound of his name. So it had happened! All the work that he had put in had finally yielded him the results that he had been longing to see for so long!

Her voice was like honey - smooth and sweet and when she said his name, his body began to burn with hope and love.

"Hisana!" he cried lovingly and hugged her. Even after years of making love to her sleeping body, he felt as if he hadn't even touched her. She was so warm, so fresh, so alive and only his. No one and nothing could take her away from him now.

"Do you remember?"

"What was there to forget, Byakuya-sama?"

He couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. She was hugging him back with same fervour and it felt amazing. He had never thought she'd remember everything this early!

"I missed you so much," he said, pulling back from the hug. Before Hisana could answer, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. A kiss so soft as if he was afraid she would break if he didn't take care. She returned it with equal warmth and softness – her emotions travelling through the soft connection they had built to him causing him to smile.

_Yes, she remembered._

She removed her lips from his and said in a low voice, "Would you explain what's happening?"

"Yes, I will. But before I do that, do you promise to forgive me?"

She frowned.

"For what?"

"Just promise me, okay?" he said and gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

Byakuya was asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness! She had already started to have a bad feeling about it but nodded anyway.

Byakuya walked away from her and took a deep breath. He had always known it wasn't going to be easy but still felt pangs of nervousness stab him.

Keeping all his mental frustration aside, he began telling her about what he had done.


End file.
